


POKEMON: The Stiles Stilinski Story

by orphan_account



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, How wasn't this already a thing?, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lydia is A Gym leader, Pokemon Battle, Stiles challenges her, i did a thing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-07-26 00:41:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7553566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was it Stiles was finally going to go after is first gym badge. Now all he has to do is defeat the slightly terrifying Psychic type gym leader Lydia Martin, and he's one step close to being champion of of the United States pokemon leauge. </p><p> </p><p>(Or what happens when I spend fourty hours playing pokemon rom hacks on my phone) [Now going to be a multi chapter fic]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Leader Lydia Wants to Battle

To call this giant mansion a gym is a fucking joke Stiles thinks to himself. He had finally gotten his first pokemon, unlike in other countries in America kid didn't start their pokemon journeys until they were sixteen. So to stay Stiles was ecstatic when his dad had handed him the keys to his mom's old jeep and a pokeball on his birthday was the understatement of the century. His pokemon who had become his new best freind was awesome a Mightyena whom Stiles had nicknamed sour wolf due to its grumpy nature. Stiles took a deep breath and ruffled Sour-Wolf's fur. "Ready to do this big guy?" Stiles asked his pokemon. The Mightyena gave an excited bark and a howl of encouragement to his trainer. 

Stiles smiled patting Sour-Wolf on the head. "Alright lets do this!" Stiles said stepping into the gym Sourwolf rigjt beside him. The foyer of the mansion had been converted into a large battle arena near the back an elegant spiral staircase led to the upper floor. The gym was sursurprisingly modest in it's decor elegant but simple. The tell tale click clack of heels coming down the stairs drew Stiles attention as a beautiful strawberry blonde girl descended the stairs. She smiled at Stiles as she took up position on the opposite end of the arena. 

"I foresaw you would come to challenge me tell me trainer do you think you are worthy of the Beacon badge?" She asks quirking a perfectly manicured eyebrow. 

"We've trained hard for this we are so ready!" Stiles says and Sour-Wolf eags his tail in agreement. 

The gym leader smiles pleased with Stiles answer. "Your bond with your pokemon is strong I admire that. I am Lydia welcome to my gym!" Lydia expands her arms and several torches along the walls ignite as the lights dim casting the room in warm light. "We will each use one pokemon I wish you the best of luck Stiles." 

Stiles quirks a brow. "How do you know my name? " he asks. 

Lydia rolls her eyes "I'm psychic." She leaves the obvious duh unspoken. She extends a hand and a pokeball floats from across the room into her hand. "Shall we?" She asks. 

"Let's do it!" Stiles says. 

Lydia lauches her pokeball and a Gallade appears taking up a fighters stance. Sour-wolf bounds forward bent low and growling as both ppokemon await their trainers commands. 

"Gallade Low Kick!" Lydia shouts the Galled runs forward going to sweep sour-wolf's legs. 

"Sour-Wolf Double Team!" Stiles barks. Several shadow copies of the Mightyena appear and gallade slides into one of the illusions becoming monetarily distracted. "Go use crunch!" Stiles shouts. Sour-Wolf Junps from behing Gallade and sinks his fangs into the Gallde's shoulder. Gallde crys out in pain and Lydia smirks "Gallade shake him off with reflect!" Gallade's eyes glow and an invisible barrier sends sourwolf soaring back skidding to a halt on the marble floor still in its feet. 

"Gallade Close Combat!" Lydia krders and Gallade moves in with a flurry of blows sending Sour-Wolf flying and landing in a heap. 

"Come on buddy get up!" Stiles calls and with a savage snarl the Mightyena rised back up looking a bit battered but still fighting. Sour-Wolf lets out a howl causing Gallade to shrink back.

"Sour-Wolf Take Down!" Stiles barks

"Gallade Slash!" 

The two powerful pokemon rush toward eachother Gallade with a blade like arm raised to attack and Sour-Wolf bent low to the ground the Sour wolf ducks Gallade's blow at the last minute and his hard skull crashes into Gallade's chest. Gallade goes soaring colliding with the gym wall and slumps in a heap as Sour-Woll shakes it's head from the impact. Gallade attempts to rise before slumping back down unable to continue. "Gallade return" Lydia says with a smile. The red beam from the pokeball pulls the tired pokemon safely inside. 

"Yes we did it!" Stiles cheers wrapping his arms and throwing his head back and letting out a howl. Sour-Wolf mimics him howling in triumph along with his trainer. Lydia smiles and shakes he head making her way over as Stiles breaks the embrace and blushes. 

"Well done Stiles I am proud to award you with the Beacon badge." Lydia says producing a badge in the shape of a Triskelion and pinning it to Stiles shirt. Stiles beams at her and Lydia chuckles. "You have a strong bond with your pokemon if you keep battling like that you may be champion one day." Stiles blushes and scratches the back of his neck

"Thanks Lydia" he says sheepishly as he turns to leave. Just as he reaches the door Lydia calls out. "I would definitely like a rematch one day Stiles" Lydia says with an evil grin. 

"You're on!" Stiles smirks as he and Sour-Wolf make their way to his Jeep.


	2. Leaving Home

Stiles drummed happily on the steering wheel as he drove toward the pokemon center. Sour-Wolf napped in the backseat curled up with his tail covering his nose. Stiles pulled in to the parking lot and opened his dorr drawing an annoyed huff from Sour-Wolf who yawn letting out a cute whine before hopping out and trotting toward the pokemon center. Scott smiled at them coming over and petting Sour-Wolf. Scott looked up at Stiles and smiled "So? How'd it go?" Scott asked looking every bit like an excited puppy. Stiles shrugged and flipped open his bage case, were the Beacon badge proudly sat. "Dude!" Scott exclaimed wrapping Stiles in a hug. "Good job bro im proud of you." Stiles blushes and rubs the back of his neck. "Sour-Wolf did all the work." Stiles deflects. Sour-Wolf looks up at Scott and lets out a sarcastic huff. "Doesn't look like he agrees buddy." Scott says patting Sour-Wolf on the head. 

Scott's own pokemon flies over landing to perch ontop of his trainerss head. The Rufflet lets out a chirp to greet Sour-Wolf barks his own greeting. "Hey up there Patton" Scott says reaching up to ruffle Patton's feathers. Patton playfully nips Scott's finger with his beak. "So Scotty we both be Lydia, are you ready for our epic journey to start!" Stiles asks excitedly Scott high fives Stiles "So ready bro where too first?" 

"Well first I'd reccomend saying farewell to your parents." Doctor Deaton says smiling at tje both.

"Yea probably a good idea." Scott admits

"Also if you head north there's plenty of interesting pokemon to be found in Colorado. And while you are there you can deliver this to a friend of mine I Colorado springs." Deaton says handing Scott a medium sized box. "What is it?" Scott asks curiously quirking a brow. "It's some research data on Dragon-Type pokemon and a prototype of a Pokeball designed to capture them." Deaton explains "Just make sure "Doctor Snow in Colorado springs gets that he's a professor at the airforce academy." 

"We will Doc promise." Stiles assures Deaton smiles at them and pulls two wrapped packages from his lab coat. 

"These are for you they should be useful on your journey." Deaton hand them each their gifts as the bous enthusiasticly tear them open. Inside is a wooden box containing six ultra balls and six Great Balls. 

"Dude great balls and ultra balls your the best Deaton." Stiles says hugging the doctor and Scott follows suit. "Good luck boys, have fun, grow with your pokemon and take care of eachother." Deaton says with a smile before heading back to work.

\----

Stiles dropped Scott off to get his stuff and say good bye to his mom while Stiles dropped by the Sheriff' s station. He found his dad in his office the sheriff was abesentmindedly running his hand up and down his Arcanine's back while he read a case file. 

"Hey dad, hey Atlas." Stiles says hugging his Father and his pokemon Sour-Wolf and Atlas bark a greeting at eachother. The sheriff smiled and sat his file down. "Hey kiddo so did you beat our local gym leader?" Dad asks Stiles grins and flashes the badge. The sheriff jumps up amd grabs Stiles in a bear hug before dragging him out into the squadroom. 

"Everyone listen up!" The Sheriff shouts. All the deputies stop what they are doing and turn to their boss. "Stiles won his first badge today he is officially a real pokemon trainer." The squadroom erupts into cheers and applause as several of the Stoutlands and Growlithe's working for the department let out happy howls. Stiles blushes and hides his face in his father's shouder. "I'm proud of ya kiddo. Your mom would have been proud too."Stiles smiled sadly against his fathers shoulder as his dad pulled him back into the office. 

"So you and Scott hitting the road tonight which way ya heading?" Dad asks sitting down on his desk. 

"Colorado's direction Deaton says there's some awesome pokemon up there and he wants us to visit a freind of his." Stiles says. Dad nods and hugs Stiles tight. "Have fun out there kid and watch out for Scott ok?" Stiles claps his dad on the back "I will pops I promise." 

The Sheriff hands Stiles a yellow envelople Stiles opens it to find it full of money. "Dad what's this?" Stiles asks. "You and Scott are going to need supplies along the way and the free food at the pokemon centers gets old fast. I took up a collection from the deputies and Melissa took one up from the hospital. There is enough cash there to last you boys for month's if you spend wisely. Take this too for emergencies only!" Dad says handing Stiles a credit card. "Use that if the jeep breaks down and you need to pay a mechanic or something." 

"I promise to be responsible with it dad I swear." Stiles says seriously. 

"You better! Now get out of here take care of Sour-Wolf and watch out for Scott." The Sheriff says shoving Stiles toward the door. Sour-Wolf abandons his Arcanine pillow reluctantly and follows. Stiles hugs his dad one more time mumbling an 'I love you' before heading off. 

\---

Stiles and Scott leave that evening heading north out of Beacon Hills. Scott naps quietly in the passenger seat whil Sour-Wlf snores away in the back seat Patton rests safley in his pokeball Stiles begins for feel his eyes droop so he pulls of the road of into a rest stop for Pokemon trainers. Stiles kicks Scott in the shin waking him up. "Come on Scott lets set out our sleeping bags and get some rest." Scott grumbles like a grumpy puppy but the two boys manage to set a camp up by the jeep. Sour-Wolf plants himself between the two trainers sitting on his haunches his red eyes sweeping the tree line and his ears twitching as he listens and watches for threats to his trainer.

\---

Stiles wakes up to the smell of food and groms streching. "Morning sunshine." Scott says. "Mornin" Stiles mutters sleepily. "So since Patton is like the best fisherman ever we are having fish for breakfast. Scott shoves a plate at Stiles along with a thermos of coffee. "How long you been up?" Stiles asks brain starting to work now that hed had coffee. "Couple hours I took a look around there's some cool pokemon around we should try and catch some later." 

"Cool pokemon like what?" Stiles asks popping his neck. Scott flips open his poledex. "Well I saw some Nidorans both male and female, a couple Zigzagoons a metric fuck load of Caterpies, Weedles and Wurmples, oh and several Flechlings. Might see some water pokemon down by the river too. How far did we get last night any way? 

"About 50 miles I guess I dunno we drove for quite a while before I was about to pass out." Stiles says ruffling Sour-Wolf's fur

"Cool hopefully we can catch some more pokemon today. So hurry up and eat!" Scott says tossing a fish bone at Stiles. 

"It's to early for you to be this excited." Stiles whines it was gonna be a long day.


	3. Fire and Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Scott both catch an awesome pokemon and meet a new companion.

Stiles and Scott packed up their camp putting things away in the Jeep before setting off. "So I guess we should start at the river and circle back towards the jeep?" Scott suggests. Stiles nods "Sounds good Scotty lets go." 

Stiles and Scott walk along the river for about an hour seeing tons of bug types but nothing to exciting they are just about to head into the woods to search there when a Totodile springs out of the water and jumps infront of Scott in challenge. 

"Whoa dude a Totodile" Scott says flipping open his pokedex."

-Totodile the big jaw pokemon. Its powerful, well-developed jaws are capable of crushing anything. Even its Trainer must be careful.

"Patton go!" Patton lets out a screech and swoops off Scott's shoulder hovering infront of the Totodile. "Patton use slash!" Patton dives down and rakes the wild Totodile with its claws sending it tumbling back. The Totodile jumps to its feet and blasts a torrent of water at Patton narrowly missing the agile bird. "Patton aerial ace!" Patton flips around its beak glowing and slams into Totodile sending it flying into a tree. "Come on Scott you've got this!" Stiles cheers and Sour-Wolf barks his encouragement. The Totodile attempts to stand before slumping back against the tree. Scott pulls one of the greatballs from his pack and lobs it. The capsule opens and sucks Totodile in a feild of red energy. The ball drops to the ground shaking three times before going still with a beep indicating a successful capture. Scott picks up the ball and grins at Stiles. "Yes I caught a Totodile!" 

Patton does a little victory flight around Scott before landing on his shoulder with a happy chirp. "Good job buddy" Scott says pulling a treat from his pocket and feeding it to his pokemon. Stiles smiles amd pats Scott on the shoulder. "Congrats bro." Stiles says happily. Scott grins at his best freind and clips the ball containing his new pokemon to his belt. 

They continue their trek and just as Stiles was about to give up on catching anything a lone Houndour with an unusual coloring its normally blue fur a brilliant electric blue instead, appears growling a challenge at Sour-Wolf. "Whoa awesome a Houndour" Stiles says excitedly flipping open his pokedex.

-HOUNDOUR communicate with each other using a variety of cries to corner their prey. This POKéMON’s remarkable teamwork is simply unparalleled.

Sour-Wolf and the wild Houndour circle eachother fangs bared and snarling. "Sour-Wolf use Take-Down!" Sour-Wolf biunds forward and rams into the smaller pokemon sending it flying. The wild Houndour lands on it's feet and leaps forward its mouth full of fire as it bites Sour-Wolf. The larger pokemon shakes it loose and howls angrily. "Sour-Wolf hit it with Take-Down again." Sour-Wolf roars and plows into the wild pokemon again sending it rolling across the ground. The tough little Houndour shakes off its blue fur and howls before charging. "Sour-Wolf use crunch!

Just before the wild pokemon can impact Sour-Wolf snatches it in his powerful jaws shaking the wild pokemon before sending it flopping to the ground. The Houndour tries to rise up but flops down exausted. Stiles tosses a Greatball and does a victory dance while Scott laughs and claps. 

"Dude I can't believe you caught a Houndour with a different coloration thats so rare!" Scott exclaims hugging his best freind. 

Sour-Wolf cocks his head and lets out a growl he grabs Stiles shirt sleeve and tugs pointing off to their left. "What is it boy?" Stiles asks. Sour-Wolf whines and bolts off in the direction he Indicated. Stiles and Scott rush after him. "Sour-Wolf were you going man!" Stiles shouts as the run through the trees. That's when they hear it some one calling 'Help!' In the distance Sour-Wolf picks up speed and breaks into a clearing leaping infront of a trainer who is backed against a tree by a very angry looking Steelix. The trainer's own pokemon a Ryhorn is clearly barely standing panting heavily and covered in marks and chips in it's rocky hide. 

Stiles and Scott run forward just as the Steelix is about to strike Sour-Wolf lets out a horrifying roar. Stiles and Scott shudder at the deafening sound and the wild Steelix dives underground burrowing away in fright. Stiles and Scott run to the Indjured trainer who I clutching a clearly broken arm to his chest and bleeding from a cut on his temple. Scott drops to his knees and grabs the first aid kit from his bag. 

"Hey buddy your gonna be ok let me take a look." The injured trainer lets out a pained winper and nods his curly blond hair matted with dirt and blood pouring down his face. "What's your name?" Scott asks as he splints the trainers broken arm as gently as possible. 

"Isaac." He manages weakly. "And this is partner Vince." He says nodding at the Ryhorn who is looking worriedly at his trainer. Stiles soothes the startled pokemon giving it a dose of Super Potion as Scott helps Isaac. "We're gonna get you patched up and to the hospital ok? Just relax." Scott says soothingly as he cleans the blood off Isaac's face. 

"Thank you for saving me." Isaac says managing to smile weakly at Scott. "Pokemon trainers are supposed to help eachother right?" Scott smiles and tapes a bandage over the gash on Isaac's temple. Sour-Wolf stands vigil watching for threats with Patton circling overhead incase the enraged Steelix returns. 

"I've never heard of a wild Steelix being this aggressive." Stiles says 

"It's probably all the explosives they are using at the coal mine it's making the pokemon restless." Isaac says. Scott patches Isaac up and helps him onto the back of his Ryhorn. The big pokemon follows slowly as Isaac holds on with his good arm as they make their way back to Stiles Jeep. 

\---

Stiles and Scott wait anxiously in the waiting room with Isaac's Ryhorn moping in the corner sadly. While Sour-Wolf tries to comfort him. After about an hour a frantic man runs into the emergency room asking for Isaac. 

"Where is he? Is he going to be alright?" He demands the nurse at the desk. 

"He's going to be Mr. Lahey his arm was broken cleanly and we are just waiting to take an M.R.I those two young men brought him in you should thank them I will let you kbow when you can see him." The nurse says gently. He nods and lets out a deeb breath before making his way over to Stiles and Scott. 

"Hi I'm Camden Isaac's brother I heard you brought my brother in?" 

"Yea we did he was attacked by a very angry Steelix" Stiles says 

"Thank you both if there's anything I can do to repay you just ask." Camden says letting out a tired sigh and dropping into one of the plastic chairs. Vince wanders over and drops his head on Camden's lap. 

"I know buddy I'm worried too." Camden says patting the Ryhorn on the head. 

About an hour later Camden is allowed to see his brother. 

\---

"Izzy!" Cam says jogging over to his brother's bed and wrapping him in a tight hug. "Thank Arceus your ok."

"I'm alright Cam I've had worse." Isaac says clinging to his brother with his good arm. 

"My Arceus, when the called I was so worried Isaac I shouldn't have let you go alone." Cam says carding his fingers through Isaac's hair. 

"I'm ok Cam I just want to go home and rest." Cam kisses Isaac on the forehead. "What ever you want Isaac." Isaac smiles at his brother. "Can Scott and Stiles come too? They are going to be in town a while to challenge the gym leader and we kinda owe them." Cam nods and finally breaks their embrace. "Yea sure kiddo and I will feel better having someone there while I'm at work." Isaac grins at his older brother "You're the best Cam." Camden rolls his eyes and signs Isaac's discharge papers


	4. Private property

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I totally forgot Khangaskhan was an all female pokemon I fixed that thanks for pointing that out guys.

Scott and Stiles had been with the Lahey brothers for over a week now. It hadn't taken Isaac long to join them doing training, much to Camden's chagrin. The three teen's were constantly in the woods around Silverton training their pokemon. They all three still had to catch a third pokemon to be able to challange the Silverton gym leader Chris Argent. Chris was an expert in Steel-Type pokemon leading them to all be on the look out for, Fire, Fighting and Ground type pokemon. Stiles was training his new Houndour, Brutus hard and the two had already bonded easily. Scott's Totodile Chompy was an entergetic little thing and had fallen inlove with Scott quickly. Their training is how Stiles now found himself battling Isaac's Khangaskhan, Stella. 

"Stella Comet Punch!" 

"Brutus flamethrower!"

Stella's charge was halted by a torrent of flame their battle had already been raging for a while now and both pokemon were nearly ready to faint. Unfortunately Stella never got to deliver her punch the big Khangaskhan collapsed with a grunt. "Stella Return!" Isaac called out holding up his pokeball and calling the exhausted pokemon back. "Take it easy buddy you did good." Isaac said kissing his pokeball before returning it to his belt. Brutus barked happily and ran a victory lap around Stiles feet, while Sour-Wolf looked on like an exasperated parent. 

"What are you doing here huh? This is private property!" A man shouted coming through the trees. "Ax, yew, yew!" The Axew perched on the man's shoulder also called angrily.

\---

Stiles' Pov

Stiles studied the new comer. He was was hot there was no other way to say it muscular, broody, handsome with grey, green, gold colored eyes. His attempt at being a crankybold man was somewhat lessened by how adorable he looked, with his Axew perched on his shoulder, both of them having thair arms cross grumpily. 

"Sorry man we didn't know." Stiles said. Stiles noticed that Derek wasn't paying much attention to him though as he stared at Isaac. The two held eye contact for a long time before Isaac snorted. Derek's hard expression broke and they both started to laugh. Stiles looked back amd forth betweem them like they'd both lost their minds before Isaac ran over and wrapped Derek in a hug. 

\---

Derek's pov

Derek had laughed when mom had told him Isaac and a few friends were training on the property. He had decided to go and surprise them but his facade of annoyance was easily broken by Isaac. Derek chuckled and let out and oomf as Isaac half tackled him. "Hey pup how ya been?" Derek asked stroking Isaac's hair affectionately. "I didn't know you were back in town Derek." Isaac said excitedly stepping back and smiling at his and his brother's best freind.

"Just got home last night." Derek says Axew hops of Derek's shoulder and onto Isaac's hugging the teen happily around the neck.

"Hey Axew." Isaac says patting the Dragon pokemon on the head. "Axew! Ax, Ax!" Axew called excitedly "Axew says he missed you." Derek translates. "Missed you too buddy." Isaac says smiling. "Oh, Derek these arey friends Scott McCall and Stiles Stilinski they saved me from being crushed by an angry Steelix." Derek quirked a brow and turned an assessing gaze on the on the two teens. 

The one who Isaac had pointed out as Scott looked somewhat jealous but mostly like a curious puppy. The Rufflet perched on top of his head seemed to be assessing Derek as well it's head cocked to the side big yellow eyes watching him carefully. 

The other teen Stiles and seriously what the hell was a Stiles? Was giving him an unreadable expression, but his pokemon a Houndour with a rare coloration and a big Mightyena both stood infront of their trainer protectively, as if daring Derek to attenpt to harm him. Really that said more about the boy than anything that he'd gained a great about of trust and respect from th both. Stiles was lucky to have that kind of bond with his pokemon. 

"Nice to meet you both, thank you for saving my best freind from an angry Steelix." Derek finally said giving them both a genuine smile. 

"Don't mention it, we pokemon trainers have to stick together right?" Scott says smiling at them now. Derek nods Stiles expression seems to soften and hus pokemon visibly relax at his feet.

"Yea, we were glad to help. How do you two know eachother?" Stiles asks finally

Derek frowns looking at Isaac in silent question. Isaac gives him a pleading look and Derek squeezes his shoulder. "We grew up together our moms were good freinds." Derek says giving a half truth the story wasn't his to tell any way. 

"Oh cool," Stiles says simply "So Derek know any good places to catch pokemon that might help against the local gym." Derek's face hardens and he looks at Stiles Axew hips back to Derek's shoulder and pats his trainer comfortingly on the head. "Yew, yew, Ax" Axew soothes. 

"If you want help taking on the Argent gym im your guy." Derek says darkly. Stiles seems surprised about Derek's reaction to the Argents but he doesn't press the issue. 

With a swoosh of wings Laura arrives on he Salamance. "Derek mom said and I quote, 'get your ass to the house and invite your friends in for dinner'" Laura mimics their mothers tone in a cranky falsetto causing Derek to snort. "Alright sis." Derek turns to Scott and Stiles. 

"You guys hungry?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was late meant to post yesterday. But got really wrapped up in Andromeda. Sorry it's so short next chapter will be longer promise.
> 
> Any way I debated for a long time what pokemon to give Derek then this image popped in my head of Derek scowling at something with an Axew perched on his shoulder mimicking his posture and it was too fucking adorable a mental image not to write.


	5. The Hale Dragon Masters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long but life happens and stuff. Good news is I have decided everyone's final pokemon teams now so that's not bogging me down anymore. I've got a good idea how I want this to go now so stay tuned. As usual read, review and enjoy.

To call the Hale house a house at all would have been a gross understatement. It was a massive three story mansion. Acres of gardens and a full sized battle arena surrounded the property. Laura's Salamence was snoozing on the porch near the giant double doors and statues of Dragon type pokemon lined the pathway to the house. Stiles and Scott did there best not to gawk in awe as Derek led them inside. The smell of food wafted from the kitchen and at the base of the stairs a Druddigon was sleeping soundly.

Suddleny a Dragonite came thundering down the stairs with an bundle of clothes in his arms. "Dragonite!" A voice shouted and a young red haired man about Stiles and Scott's age came charging after it with nothing but a towel around his waist. "Give me my clothes back you menace!" He growled lunging at the Dragonite who dodged him easily. "Derek! Tell your evil minion to give me my clothes." He whined. 

"Dragonite give Zach back his clothes." Derek said clearly fighting back a laugh. Dragonite was laughing as he handed over the stolen clothes. Zach turned and saw Scott, Isaac and Stiles. He blushed a deep red before dashing up the stairs. Derek finally lost his composure and brole down laughing clapping his Dragonite on the back. 

"Derek stop using your pokemon to torment your little brother." Derek's father said coming out of his study. "Hello Isaac, who are your friends?"

"This is Scott and Stiles they rescued me from an angry wild Steelix." 

"Nice to meet you I'm Nathan Hale." Nathan said with a wave. 

"Dinner is ready!" Talia called from the kitchen. 

"Come on giys lets eat I'm starving." Derek said throwing an arm around Isaac and leading them to the dining room.

\---

Dinner with the hales was a rambunctious affair. Derek's siblings laughed and told stories, his mother ensured they had all eaten well all the while their pokemon played inbthe next room. Derek sat next to Isaac across from Stiles feeding bits of food to Axew, who seemed to be a permanent resident of his shoulders. After dinner Derek led Scott, Stiles and Isaac out to the training feild. Derek stood at the opposite side of the feild from Stiles and Scott while Isaac sat on the sidelines with Stella and Vince. 

"The first thing to know about Chris Argent the leader of Silveron's gym is he uses three pokemon per match. His pokemon are Magnezon, Lucario, and Bastiodon. All three are steel types to counter him effectively youd be best off with a fire, ground or fighting type. Stiles your houndour will serve you well here. Scott your Rufflet and Totodile will be less effective unless you teach them the proper moves. But before you do any of that you will both need a third pokemon so we are not going to practice how to fight Chris Argent but rather how to defeat Jackson Whittemore's fighting Dojo if you defeat Jackson the prize is a powerful fighting type pokemon. So let's get to it." Derek tosses out a pokeball and their training begins. 

\---3 Days later---

Scott and Patton Vs. Jackson and Infernape. 

Scott walked into the Dojo Patton perched on his shoulder. Stiles, Isaac and Derek sit in the bleachers to watch. The leader of the Dojo Jackson stands in the center of the room sparring with his Infernape. Jackson is stong and well built sweat glistens across his muscular back as he fights with his pokemon. Jackson's shirtless body hits the mat hard when his Pokemon sweeps his legs. 

"Ow Infernape take it easy." Jackson chuckles his infernape hauls him back to his feet and they bow to each other. Jackson takes a drink of water and towels off his face before turning to Scott. "You here to challenge me?" Jackson asks 

"Yes I am. I think I can take you." Scott replies locking eyes with Jackson. Jackson seems to consider Scott for a moment before shrugging. "Your funeral pal. My rules are simple one pokemon each no items, except held items if you win you get a pokemon." 

"You're on." Scott says with a cheeky little smirk. Jackson nids to a referee who takes his place at the side lines. 

"The battle between Jackson and the challenger..." The referee looks at Scott "Scott McCall" Scott supplies "And the challenger Scott McCall is about to begin both parties are informed of the rules choose you' pokemon." Patton flutters off Scott's shoulder and hovers in position. "I choose Infernape." Infernape jumps forward and drops into a combat stance. 

"Begin!" The referee calls

"Think Scotty has a chance?" Stiles whispers to Derek. Derek nods "If Scott plays this right this match will be over in a couple of attacks, you're the one who will have trouble."

"Patton Crush Claw!" 

"Infernape use fakeout!

Patton's talons light up a brilliant white as he swoops down but at the last second Infernape fakes left and dodges right causing Patton to smack into the ground taking light damage. Patton dodges Infernape's counter and Swoops back around. 

"Patton Brave bird!"

Partton flies straight into the air and its body becomes surrounded in red fire. It then flies straight at the opponent and the fire around its body turns into a light blue aura, and it slams into the opponent at full force. After the attack, its body briefly becomes surrounded in light blue static as it takes recoil damage. Infernape flies through the air crashing into the ground and just barely managing to stand. 

Derek smirks "I taught him that move." He says proudly. Stiles and Isaac both let out whoops an cheers. 

"Infernape fire punch!" Infernape's fist becomes wreathed in flame as it jumos into the air sailing toward Patton. "Patton Aerial ace!" Patton's beak glows and it dives right at it attacker both crash into another their attacks sending them sailing apart. Patton manages to stabilize and hovers above the battlefield Infernape slams into the ground defeated. 

"Infernape is unable to battle the challenger wins." The ref annouces. Stiles and Isaac rush Scott cheering and Isaac kisses Scott on the cheek causing him to blush. "Infernape return." Jackson says drawing his Pokemon into its pokeball. "You did your best, rest partner." Jackson aprroaches Scott and hands him a pokeball. "This is Sawk the karate pokemon ,treat him well he's a good fighter." 

Scott takes the pokeball and shakes Jackson's hand. "I will." Jackson gives a curt nod before turning to walk away. "No more challengers today I need to rest." 

"So let's celebrate with ice cream at the pokemon center?" Isaac suggests

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Scott and Jackson's battle was a bit anti climactic but flying types are very effective against fighting types Stiles battle with Jackson will be much more tense.


	6. The Champion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and company meet the pokemon league champion.

Stiles and company entered Jackson's dojo the following day. The place was mostly deserted except for Jackson who was talking to another trainer who had his bacl to them. The other trainer had a Charizard standing next to him wo looked to be having an argument with Jackson's infernape. 

"Excuse me?" Stiles said. 

Jackson looked over his friends head at Stiles. The strange trainer turned around and Stiles jaw dropped. Standing next to Jackson was none other than the champion of the pokemon league of the United States, Danny Mahealani. "Holy shit your Danny! You're the best trainer in the country!" Stiles gushed Danny smiled and waved. "Always nice to meet a fan." Danny looked at Scott "This is the kid with the super rufflet who kicked your ass yesterday? " Rufflet screeched triumphamtly and Jackson scoffed "he didn't kick my ass!" Danny grinned. "Not what I heard." Danny made his way over to Scott "May I pet him?" Danny asked "Of course he's really friendly." Scott said Danny stroked Patton's head causing the little pokemon to let oit a happy noise. "Your so cute, he will evolve soon I can tell." Scott smiled and scratched Patton's chest. "I'm Scott McCall, this is my best freind Stiles Stilinski, our freind Isaac Lahey and Dragon Master Derek Hale." Danny shook each of their hands politely. "What happened to your arm Isaac? " Danny asked "Had a run in with a very cranky Steelix." Isaac replied. "Ouch." Danny turned to his Charizard "Hey buddy toss me my backpack." Charizard picled up Danny's backpack and tossed it over Danny caught it easily. Danny pulled a marker out of his bag and signed Isaac cast with. 'Get well soon Isaac, Danny Mahealani.' Isaac smiled at Danny "Thanks man" Isaac said Danny smiled at Isaac. 

"I'll make you guys a deal I'll give each of you an autograph and pictures with me and my team, if you promise to keep the fact im in town quiet. I'm trying to avoid the press."

They all gave their eager consent and Danny sent out his team. Blastoise, Venusar, Charizard, Mewtwo, Zekrom and Terrakion. They took a picture to gether and with the help of Venasaur's long vines also each got a selfie With Danny and his team. 

Danny's charizard seemes to love Stiles he swiped Derek's camera picking Siles up in one arm and holding him up to snap a picture with him. 

"So Jackson about that battle." Stiles said as Charizard sat him down

"If you insist." Jackson said tossing a pokeball and a Machamp appeared. Stiles took up position and Sour-Wolf stepped forward with a howl. 

"I'll referee for you." Danny offered taking his spot on the sidelines. "Begin!"

"Machamp Dynamic punch!"

"Sour-Wolf Sand attack" 

Just as Machamp's powerful punch was about to land Sour-Wolf slaped a spray of sand into it's eyes with his tail. Machamp missed and smacked his fist into the wall leaving a sizable dent in the metal. "Sour-Wolf Hyper Voice" Sour-Wolf opens its mouth and the inside of it starts to glow brightly. It then releases a powerful blast from its mouth at the opponent that causes a large explosion. Machamp stands up and argily swipes sand out of his eyes. "Cross chop! Jackson called "Doube-Team!" Several shadow copies of sour-wolf appeared causing Machamp to miss. 

"I've had enough of this Machamp Close combat!" 

"Sour-Wolf Giga Impact!"  
Sour-Wolf jumps high into the air while facing towards the sky. As it does, its body becomes surrounded in an invisible energy. A bright flash of yellow light appears in front of its face and it faces towards the opponent. It then shoots itself at the opponent and an orb of light purple energy with spiraling light yellow streaks around it appear around Herdier's body and it slams into the opponent with great force. Machamp meets Sour-Wolf in the air as they both head towards the ground Machamp delivers a punishing barrarge of punches to Sour-Wolf. Both pokemon crash intp the ground kicking up a giant plume of dust when it settles both pokemon are knocked out. 

"Both combatants are unable to battle, by pokemon leauge rules the challenger wins! " Danny announces. Stiles runs over to Sour-Wolf who lifts his head weakly and whines. Jackson call's his machamp back to its poleball. "Mewtwo use heal pulse on Sour-Wolf." Danny commands. Metwo raises a hand an a purple beam restores Sour-Wolf's health. 

Jackson walks over and hands Stiles a pokeball "You did good your Mightyena should have been toast against Machamp put you managed to knock him out. This is Hitmonlee he can kick pretty much anything into submission. Take good care of him." Jackson squeezed Stiles shoulder "Thanks Jackson." Jackson nods "Better get him to the pokemon center. Any time you want to train your welcome to come to my dojo." Stiles scoops up Sour-Wolf who huffs and nuzzles into Stiles chest. "It was nice meeting you Danny!" Stiles said as he and his freinds headed out. 

"Did you notice that Derek never said a word?" Danny asks. 

"He's always been quiet." Jackson replied

"True." Danny claps Jackson on the shoulder. "How about we order pizza and drink ourselves stupid?" 

"Sounds good." Jackson replies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That right Danny is the Champ muahaha! Bet you didn't see that coming did ya! Next chapter will have more Danny More of the Hales and..... Well I'm not gonna spoil the whole chapter :p


	8. Chapter 8

I have to apologize guys but this work is ofically discontinued. It's become a cursed work of sorts. I lost three attempts at this chapter due to phone issues and anther two when I lost my flash drive I was using to attempt to continue writing this at the library. I really love the idea of this work but I just don't have the heart to continue if another author wants to take it and run with what I started I'm fine with that but I just don't have the inspiration any more. 

I apologize profusely but sometimes works just can't be continued I thank all of you who stuck around as long as you did and I'm sorry to have let you down :/


End file.
